My Other Side
by jennagirl9224
Summary: Lily thought that she was going to a boarding school when she was elevin. She thought that she would be separated from her best friend, James. But the day she got her letter, she discovered her other side.
1. The Day We Met

**A/N: Okay, I probably shouldn't be starting another fic, but the hell with it, I felt like it.**

**Summary: _Lily thought she was going to a boarding school when she turned elevin. She thought that she would be separated from her best friend, James Potter. Little did she know what this "boarding school" had in store for her..._**

**Chapter One: The Day We Met**

James Potter has been my next door neighbor forever. I think. I don't really remember anything about playing in diapers, like our parents describe, but they've got pictures, so I guess its true.

Not that that's a bad thing. James is sweet. He's a nice friend. He's been my best friend since we were three. Unfortunatly, we knew it wouldn't last forever. Our parents have been talking about boarding school for as long as I can remember. Apparently, they all wanted to go to boarding school when they were little, but their parents wouldn't allow it. I ask you, why would you want to go to a strange school far from home?

The day I met James, I was one. My Mom has it on home vidio. James and I watch it sometimes, just for fun. I was in my back yard, wearing a tiny pink bathing suite, and sucking my thumb, when James snuck up behind me and fell into the wading pool I was sitting in. He had tripped on my toy boat.

I, of course, shrieked with laughter, but James was drowning right before my eyes. I wonder now that I didn't notice it. My mom rushed to the rescue, pulling James out of the pool.

The earliest memory I have with James is on our first day of kindergarten. He and I weren't too good of friends yet, but we were still neighbors. We were placed in the same class, and on the first day, my mother had an emergency with my evil sister, Petunia. I forgot what it was.

So, obviously, she couldn't walk me to school. I was to walk with James and his Mother. Mrs Potter was suddenly called into work, though, because one of her patients had just gone into labor.

That left me and James to walk ourselves to school. We figured, no prob, we know where the school is, right?

Before she left, his mom told us to make sure that we held hands when crossing the street, so one of us wouldn't get lost.

This idiot of a child, Eddie, saw us holding hands, and told the whole kindergarten class that we were going out before we even got to the classroom. When James and I found out, we were pissed. I punched that kid so hard, I swear he must have seen stars.

Next thing I know, Eddie is on top of the school roof. Whoa, that was unexpected. James looked around guiltily, and that was when I should have realized something was up. Of course, Eddie got in huge trouble, and from that day on, James and I were rarely seen without each other's company.

Now, there were many other occasions when I should have realized something was up with James Potter. Like the time in the second grade, when he pulled a whole quart of chocolate ice cream from his cubby, and none of it was melted.

Or the time in fourth grade, when he turned Billy into a frog. But I was the only one who saw it, before Billy changed back, and of course, I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Ha.

Now, my eleventh birthday just so happened to be on the same day as James'. July 31. That was the day I got my letter.

I had been asking my mom for months where I would be going to school the next semester, and I never once guessed she might already know. Then again, I didn't know she was a witch.

I got my Hogwarts letter yesterday. I have to say, I am surprised she pulled that kind of thing on me. After my dad died, I thought I knew all of my mom's secrets, because we were so close. My sister Petunia had already moved out, and was in college, so it was just me and Mom.

She had me fooled. I thought I was going to some horrible all girls school or something. When I found out James was going to Hogwarts, too, I ran right over to his house and barged right in.

"James! Ja-mes! Where are you" I yelled.

"In here, Lily. What's up" He asked.

"Did you get your letter, James" I asked excitedly.

He shot a nervous glance at his parents, and I knew then that no one had told him I was a witch.

"What are you talking about, Lils" He asked, sounding worried.

"Your Hogwarts letter. This letter" I said, holding out my letter.

His parents looked at me, amazed. He quickley my letter, and then, satisfied that it was real, turned to his parents, looking triumphant.

"I _told _you" he said, smiling"I told you she was a witch. I could tell. Just look at her. Does she look like a muggle? Look into her eyes."

I was confused. Of course, I had been told by my mom that I was beautiful, but, coming from James, it was so much more satisfing.

I had almond shaped, emerald green eyes. My auburn hair fell to mid back, and it was my best feature, in my opinion. I had naturally red lips, that I am also very proud of.

"Now, James, we are glad that Lily is a witch, of course. But what if she had been a muggle. What if you mentioned Hogwarts, told her about us, only to find out she wasn't a witch. It all worked out for the better. You see, Lily dear" said his mother, turning towards me" We knew that your mother is a witch. But, your father, we couldn't be sure about. After all, look at Petunia. Something obviously went wrong there. "

She had a point.

I think yesterday was the best day of my life.

**A/N: Is it good? Yes? No? Should I countinue? Yes? NO? I need answers, people. I ain't updating till I get some reviews, so dish up!**

**Jenna**


	2. My Other Best Friend

**A/N: I haven't read this story in a few months, and I just read it again and fell in love with it, so I decided to update, because I'm in such a cheerful mood. Kudos to all my reviewers, I love you all (but not in that perverted way!)**

**Okay, short, I know, but I had to do a couple intro chapters, and those aren't usually very long. Forgive me!**

**Chapter Two: My Other Friend

* * *

**

Okay. So now I know I'm a witch. The shock is sort of going away, but not really. I believe that I told you yesterday was the best day of my life. I stand corrected. Today was.

My other best friend, Aly Mann, is a psycho. Not all the time, just most of it. That's why I love her, though. I mean, James is a great best friend, but I'm a girl, you know? A girl's got to stick with other girls. Duh.

Aly and I have a _very _different relationship than James and I. James and I like to hang out with the guys, sometimes dragging Aly with us, we like to go to sports games, prank call people, prank people. There has never been any sexual tension between us. I mean, I'm eleven for god's sakes. I still hang out with guys, and they don't seem to mind.

Now, with Aly, it's a different story. Instead of pranks, we pull 'tricks' as she calls them. I don't see much difference, but she says its because _our _pranks are more planned out than the boys. She doesn't like boys very much.

With James, I've toilet papered my math teacher's house. With Aly, I've ordered twenty pizzas and had them delivered to my English teacher's house. With both of them together, we egged our science teachers Ferrari. Either way, our teachers don't really like me very much.

Yesterday, I spent the day with James. He told me all about the Wizarding World. He told me about Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, and a lot more. It was all very interesting, and I'm very excited. James has been going to all of these places (except Hogwarts) for years now, visiting relatives, going shopping, everything.

But I got a little disappointed when he told me about his _best friend_ Sirius Black. I heard all of the details about this black haired youth, and truthfully, he sounds like Aly to me. I was only a little offended when he said Sirius was his best friend, but I got over that pretty quickly. After all, he must've forgotten about me.

So, this morning, I went to Aly's house, to tell her I finally knew where I was going to go to school. I couldn't tell her about me being a witch, exactly, but she would understand. She always did.

She ran out to greet me, hazel eyes sparkling mischievously and brown hair whipping in the wind.

"LILY! Lily! Guess what? I'm going to boarding school!" she screamed, _loudly. _

"Ouch! That hurt my ear! That's great, Aly! Where at?" I asked. She seemed so happy. So was I.

"It's a place called Hogwarts."

I almost fainted. Looking at her, I grinned, too.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I asked. Her mouth fell open.

"How did- I wasn't supp- Who told you?" she asked, sounding amazed.

"No one told me. I'm going, too! And James!"

"That's awesome! Come inside with me! We'll arrange a shopping date!" she sounded so enthusiastic. I reluctantly followed. Aly was way more of a girly girl than I would ever be. Shopping was her favorite sport.

We spent the next three hours talking about school, with me relating everything James had told me yesterday.

So, you see, I stand corrected. Today was the best day of my life!

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I got some AWSOME reviews for my rewrite, thank you guys soooooo much! I love fan fiction! If you review, you will make my day so much better! I love this story for its humor, I hope you guys like it, too!**

**Kudos to Alissa, Sam, Sammi, Chels, and everyone who inspired my fanfics: )**


End file.
